


The Stars Be Damned

by Bbun



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbun/pseuds/Bbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Mothflight's divided kits wished to be together again, to keep their sibling bond. Many, many moons later, Mothflight is dead, and her kits reunite for the occasion. But much has changed. Was sharing the same blood all that kept them related?</p>
<p>Post-Moth Flight's Vision fic, and therefore spoilers for that. Blue/Shiver occurs in minor doses, as Shiver does appear.</p>
<p>I should note that the leaders go by their names as per Code of the Clans, Mothflight goes by her modern name, and the rest of the kits go by their Dawn of the Clans names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Be Damned

Under the dim moonlight was the limp body of an elderly white she-cat. With her body rubbed with herbs, and her fur being practically covered in flowers, she was ready for burial.

Around her were five cats; all of them her children (except one, who was the lover of one of them,) looking down upon her. But among each other they acted coldly, turning their heads when facing one another.- meeting up nearby Fourtrees was convenient; all four siblings were from different Clans, and therefore had to use different routes to reach this area.

"Blue, I don't get why you still try to talk to them," said the lover.

"Give them a chance, Shivering Rose!" Blue Whisker, her mate, was practically vibrating in place. "It's been a while; remember when I had my kits?"

Although it had been five moons since she had her three daughters, the memory was still fresh in both of their minds; their kits did not attend the burial, however, because of prior misbehavior. Their 'father' - only called such because he merely helped Blue Whisker get pregnant - was Snail Shell, and he had to watch over them while their mothers were attending Mothflight's burial.

"A lot can happen in five moons, you know." Shivering Rose was side-eyeing Blue Whisker's other three siblings with disdain.

There was Honey Pelt, the number one son of Sky; Bubbling Stream, an exceptional ShadowClan deputy, and Spider Paw, a highly praised RiverClan warrior. Somehow, all four of them were related through the white she-cat they were mourning.

"I don't know why you guys still bother talking to me," Honey Pelt scoffed. He was digging a hole for his mother's body alongside Spider Paw. "I mean, SkyClan's my home now. Moth Flight barely did anything for me as my mother. At least Star Flower put in some effort?"

Spider Paw glared at him. "Okay, that was uncalled for."

"Hey, at least I'm being honest."

"She... just died? Give her a break."

"I have the right to criticize her, you know."

Bubbling Stream was crouching down with caution. In case if Honey Pelt was going to start something up again, she would be there to pin him to the ground.

"Honey, you need to tone it down," the ShadowClan deputy warned. "unless you want a special talking to."

The golden tom let out a small yelp of distress before he went back to digging. Bubbling Stream nodded in approval.

"I don't like how your siblings act, Blue," Shivering Rose said bluntly. "How are you related to these assholes?"

"Rose, please. I-It's just that we haven't spoken to each other in a long time!" The gold-and-white she-cat was trying to fake a smile, but she knew that her mate could easily see through her false happiness. "C'mon! It won't be long before we get along, right?"

Bubbling Stream snorted in response. Spider Paw let out a laugh, but stopped himself once he realized what he did. Now that they were done digging, he and Honey Pelt moved out of the way so that Bubbling Stream could nudge their mother's body into the hole.

"So much for missing me." The ShadowClan deputy looked away as she let out a light kick, enough to send the body of the white she-cat into the mound.

Blue Whisker's anxiety spiked up; this reunion was a failure. Bubbling Stream was uninterested in speaking to any of them, Honey Pelt was downright disrespectful, and Spider Paw wanted to punt both of them into the ground. What happened to them?

"Maybe if our mother didn't split us up, I would care for you two more. Maybe," Bubbling Stream muttered. "But I have a Clan to fight for. I don't have time for siblings who I rarely talk to."

"But you can always arrange a time for me, can't you?!" Spider Paw replied nervously.

"We're in Clans which don't border each other. It's impossible."

"If Mothflight could visit all of this whenever she wanted, I'm pretty sure we can do the same!"

"Not happening." Bubbling Stream was padding away from the mound, planning to return to her Clan.

"But-"

"I already made my decision. I'm really not interested into reviving dead connections, Spider Paw." She then darted for the nearby stretch of trees, looked back, and then ran off.

"What a coward!" Honey Pelt hissed. "She left us before it was over!"

"Disgraceful!" Spider Paw shook his head. 

Blue Whisker could not utter a reply; she watched her two brother shout and curse and rant about their sister with fear.  What had gotten into them...

"Why? Why do you hate each other?" the gold-and-white she-cat cried out. When she fully realized what she had said, she tiptoed back to Shivering Rose.

"I don't know this fucker, and yet I'm supposed to like him?" Honey Pelt looked at Spider Paw. "Look at his feet! You sure he doesn't have eight toes?"

"Why should I like a brother who only talks about himself and drags down others?" he retorted. "I mean, he just struts his stuff and gets his dad's attention, but it's all for show."

"Quiet!" the golden tom hissed. "I'll have you know that every day I lick my pelt so thoroughly and fabulous-"

"I don't give a mousetail about how much you want to mate with your pelt, thank you." The RiverClan tom back up. 

"Don't you know how much effort I put into it?" Honey Pelt questioned, taking offense to Spider Paw's remarks. "Sky says I'll get a mate with looks like these!"

"I'm pretty sure a cat has common sense enough to look for more than just how you look, to be frank with you."

"You don't know cats! Not like how I do!"

"Guys-" Before Blue Whisker could protest, Spider Paw went into a long rant.

"Listen, asshole," he faced his brother, glaring at him intently, "I personally don't give a fuck about who you want to be mates with. But when you say that you know cats better than I do, that's when there's a problem. If you try to deny that you don't know our own mother, that's pretty fucking depressing. Look, at least she visited all of us! But you're still a disrespectful fucko! You don't give a shit about what kind of situation she was forced into! You-"

"Um, my dad said that she did it out of her own free will." Honey Pelt butted in.

"Excuse me? She was barely warrior-aged when she had us! She was too fucking young!"

"She had a mate, though."

"So? He did nothing for us. I won't hold it against you for not giving a fuck about him, because to be honest, I don't care about Micah."

Shivering Rose sighed in relief; the two brothers could agree on something, for once!

"I don't care for Mothflight, either."

"But-"

"Fuck off, Spider Paw," the gold tom growled. He too went to a cluster of trees. Unlike Bubbling Stream, however, he decided to end his conversation with one thing: "Oh, by the way, never talk to me again." With that, he was gone.

Only Spider Paw, Blue Whisker, and Shivering Rose were left. It was now moonhigh. Two out of the four siblings had left; yet, the hole wasn't covered yet.

"Sorry about that," Spider Paw faced his sister. "I don't know why they were out to get me."

"I always hear Sky tell Honey Pelt that SkyClan's superior to the rest of us." Shivering Rose mentioned.

"Mousedung. Sky doesn't know what he's talking about," he brushed off. "At the very least, let's finish what was left started."

Together, the three cats covered Mothflight's grave with the dirt that was dug up again, pushing balls of dirt in by nudging it with their noses.

"Glad that's over with," Spider Paw panted, relieved. "I think it's best I head off now."

Blue Whisker slowly approached him. "Spider P-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I don't think it's worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Trying to keep this up."

"But we're siblings!"

"I know. As much as I hate to say it, though, it's like we're from two different families entirely."

Blue Whisker wished to cry out in protest, but she reckoned it was pointless.

"Besides, you have Shivering Rose. From what I know, she's someone not to fuck around with. You might not have us, but you have someone who you know for sure can stick with you the whole way."

"I guess that's true," She looked at the black she-cat with some affection. "I mean, we've known each other since kithood!"

"That's right. You have the plus of not being taken away from each other as kits, too." Spider Paw was walking away from both of them.

"Yeah!" Perhaps his point wasn't moot after all.

"I hope you understand that we can't meet up anymore. I hate it too, but we kind of got commitments of our own. I don't hate you, though. You didn't do nothing wrong."

Blue Whisker was silent.

"It's different, now that mom's died. I think we just have to accept that we can't fix a broken family," He was now approaching the river. "If we ever do meet again, though, I wouldn't mind talking to you. Goodbye, Blue Whisker." Spider Paw plunged into the river, and was swimming back to his Clan.

Shivering Rose and Blue Whisker looked at each other. They were the only ones left. Mothflight was buried, and clouds were starting to cover the moon. 

"There's not much to do here, now that everyone's left," Blue Whisker sighed. "I wish things could be the way they used to be."

"I know," Shivering Rose went up close to her. "Sometimes, though, there's things you can't fix."

Blue Whisker knew she was right, but she didn't want to admit it. As much as she wished she could truly reunite her family again, it simply wouldn't happen. Oh StarClan, did the truth hurt.

"Let's go back to camp," she said wistfully. "I think Thunder will be wondering where we went."

"Smart idea." purred Shivering Rose.

The two she-cats padded toward the undergrowth nearby, and slid under it, making their way back to camp.


End file.
